


Hard Times in Emon

by Hollywood_Hope



Series: Critical Role One shots [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollywood_Hope/pseuds/Hollywood_Hope
Summary: The reader stumbles into Greyskull Keep after the attack of the Chroma Conclave on Emon. She runs into Percy, her best friend, and tries to warn him of what she saw before it's too late.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Reader
Series: Critical Role One shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034520
Kudos: 4





	Hard Times in Emon

**Author's Note:**

> Requests open!  
> Can be from either campaign, just give me a character and a prompt or a situation and I'll write it as fast as I can!  
> I will NOT do smut.

As I stumbled into Greyskull Keep, Percy rushed to my side. “(Y/N)!” His strong arms wrapped around me. “My god am I glad to see you’re okay!” I slowly wrapped my arms around him, mostly to keep my balance.

“Percy I-” he stopped me by pulling out of the hug. He didn’t let go of me completely, hands firmly on my upper arms. 

“We can talk later. I need to help Vex and Pike with the refugees.” It was at that moment he noted the growing red stain on my shirt.

“Percy…” My legs gave out from under me. He swiftly caught me before kneeling down with me in his lap. “I-I tried to save them… I tried to distract the dragon long enough… But it was too strong. I-” My voice was cut off by a series of coughs sending pain through my whole body.

“It’s going to be okay.” Percy tried to keep his voice calm and even, but I could hear the slight shakiness to it. “No need to explain now. Let's get you to Pike.” The tears in his eyes started to fall down his cheeks against his will. “Pike!” He yelled as he pulled me closer in his lap. 

“P-Percy…” My voice was faint. The exhaustion of the pain finally hitting me. “I-It’s my time.” My body was starting to numb from the pain. I could barely feel anything below the wound on my abdomen. 

“No. It’s going to be okay.” With every word his voice grew shakier. Percy looked around frantically trying to find any of his allies. “Pike! Vex! Keyleth! Anyone! Help!” He yelled as the tears now fell freely down his face. A gentle hand was placed on my wound to try and help. All I could do was pray that everything would be okay.

************

Soon Vex, Pike, Vax, and Grog ran over. They were startled at the sight in front of them, Percy holding onto a barely conscious (Y/N). 

“Oh god,” Vex cried and knelt next to Percy. She tried to get a better look, but Percy, in his hysterics, was guarding his friend, preventing anyone from being able to help. “Percy, I need you to let go for just a few minutes so Pike and I can help her.” But Percy was too out of it to hear his friend speak. All of his focus was on his closest friend dying in his arms. 

Vex turned to the others silently asking for help. Vax knelt down next to his friend. “Percy,” his voice was stern yet caring. “I need you to let Vex and Pike get a closer look.” Percy numbly shook his head and held the dying (Y/N) closer to him. Vax turned and nodded to Grog before standing up. With the help of Vex, the two managed to pick Percy up onto his feet and away from (Y/N). 

Once he realized what was happening, Percy started to thrash in their arms. “No! I have to stay with her!” He yelled in pain. “I promised Cassandra! I can’t let them both down again!” He used all of the strength he had left to try and break free from Grog and Vax’s hold, but it wasn’t enough. 

Keyleth gently walked up to Percy and casted a spell to relax him. Once the spell was cast, Percy fell limp in his friends arms. Vax and Keyleth shared a sad glance at each other. The sight of their grief stricken friend was almost too much to bear after everything they had seen that day. 

Meanwhile, Vex had laid (Y/N) gently in her lap and got a better look at the wound. She visibly flinched at the sight of it. “Pike…” Vex forced herself to look away from the horrible wound. “It’s bad Pike… Like really bad.” Vex started to shake as she held back tears. She started to understand why Percy was freaking out so much. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Pike was surprisingly calm. “We will save her.” As she started to work on the spell to save (Y/N)’s life she muttered to herself, “it has to work.”

Many minutes later and all the spells the cleric could cast to help were cast. All they had to do now was wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will possibly write a part 2.  
> Not my favorite but let me know what you think!


End file.
